¿Que es ser un rey chamán?
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: ¿Qué es ser un rey chamán? Se preguntaba constantemente Hao. Si bien había cumplido su objetivo de vida, ahora no sabía qué hacer con tal poder.


¿Qué es ser un rey chamán? Se preguntaba constantemente Hao. Si bien había cumplido su objetivo de vida, ahora no sabía qué hacer con tal poder. En un momento pensó en destruir a todos los diminutos humanos, pero a través de su madre (quien lo regaño) se dio cuenta que no valía la pena (y claro también gracias a ese grupo de niños entrometidos y su hermano gemelo)

-Al final si había gente que valía la pena-aceptó a regañadientes. Miraba, desde lo alto de su imponente trono, a su hermano quien cuidaba de su pequeño hijo Hana, recién nacido. Este humano era uno de ellos, de las personas que no valía destruir. Yoh pase a ser su enemigo, le demostró que en su propio cuerpo no había ni un ápice de maldad. Él quiso dialogar e intentar comprenderlo, como nadie lo había hecho.

-Vamos Hana-decía Yoh tomando al bebé y levantándolo, mientras este sonreía y balbuceaba cosas inteligibles. Quizás hubiera preferido vivir la vida de su hermano, con una familia y una esposa así de hermosa y fuerte como Anna. Pero ya se había casado y tenido hijos. Eso no lo llenó tampoco.

-No has encontrado a la persona correcta-le dijo su hermano gemelo en una de sus tantas conversaciones. Y podía tener razón, tampoco es que se hubiera enamorado como ellos. Igual ya nada de eso importaba, porque él no podía tener una familia. El no crecía, no envejecía ni cambiaba. Se mantenía imperturbable en el tiempo. Si Yoh hubiera sido el rey chamán ¿Anna lo hubiera aceptado igualmente? ¿Se habrían casado y hubieran tenido hijos?

-¿Si quiera se puede tener hijos?-preguntaba al aire, pero no había respuestas. Estaba en su trono habitual, que consistía en una silla de... ¿Piedra? no le importaba el material la verdad, en cualquier momento él podía remplazarla por lo que quisiera.

-Miau-vio hacia el piso y pudo vislumbrar un gato, un pequeño gato bebé que lo veía y maullaba. Este flotando delicadamente bajó y se posó a la altura del animal. El pequeño gato se frotó contra su pierna y empezó a ronronear. Hao sonrió y acarició el lomo del animal. Lo levantó y se fue hacia su trono, lo poso en su regazo y el pequeño gato se acomodó y durmió plácidamente.

Viendo al animal se acordó que si había tenido una "hija" en esta vida y esta era Opacho, la pequeña niña africana que salvó de las garras de la muerte. Era una bebé desnutrida que el cuidó y alimentó con todo el cariño que pudo.

-Pobre, ella no tuvo la culpa del destino que le tocó-maldecía al anterior dios por ser tan cruel. ¿Pero el, siendo el actual que podía hacer respecto a la gente que se muere de hambre, se mata entre ellas y es pobre? No podía hacer aparecer árboles frutales en donde no deberían crecer o ríos en zonas habitadas por otros animales. Rompería el ecosistema ya hecho- lo único que pude hacer fue adoptarla-Opacho, lo veía como un verdadero hermano mayor a quien cuidaba y amaba. Y él le correspondía.

A veces, en sus largos días de soledad se ponía a ver qué es lo que hacia la chica y esta asistía al colegio, hacia sus tareas y salía con sus amigos como una chica normal- como debe ser-no quería interferir más en la vida de la morena- quizás mi intromisión fue perjudicial-Teniendo tanto tiempo libre, su mente viajaba por zonas que antes no se había querido sentar a explorar.

¿Se arrepentía de haber reencarnado? No, porque sin ello no hubiera conocido a su hermano y seguiría pensando que todos merecían morir. No hubiera conocido el afecto de otro ser humano, sin segundas intenciones, de tener un hermano menor.

-Opacho no conocía a nadie más que a mí, pero Yoh…-empezaba a divagar. Se levantó y dejó al gatito en su trono, bajó a la tierra y apareció delante de la pareja que había estado observando.

-Hermano-dijo un alegre castaño.

-Hola-saludo. Anna lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos pero esto a Hao lo traía sin cuidado, le gustaba la actitud prepotente de la castaña.

-¿A qué viniste?-dijo furiosa la chica.

-A ver a mi sobrino ¿No puedo?- una sonrisa sarcástica se situó en su rostro. Yoh reía ante la interacción de ellos dos.

-Claro, ven-El castaño lo condujo hacia la cuna del menor y allí estaba. El niño era el vivo retrato de su madre. Con pelo castaño claro, piel nívea y mirada grave. Hao al contemplarlo sintió una ternura extrema.

-No pensé ser tío tan joven-el chamán rio nervioso.

-Pues…-El rey rió por lo bajo. Le gustaba poner nervioso a su hermano.

-Estas celoso-dijo la chica.

-Claro que no, querida cuñada. Yo ya tuve hijos en una vida pasada, no es la gran cosa-pero una punzada de envidia se instaló un instante en su corazón.

-Cierto, entonces yo ya he sido tío-otra vez la sonrisa despreocupada del chico se hacía presente.

-Pero no fue tan a temprana edad-otro sonrojo se instaló en la cara de la pareja y Hao seguía riendo divertido de la situación.

-Pero para defenderme, no soy el único. Ren también tuvo hijos-

-Ya lo sé-no quería ni recordar que él podía ver **TODO **como ser omnipresente que era. Eso incluía cosas que de verdad no quería ver- ¿Pero porque el apuro?-no entendía esa generación de querer todo rápidamente, de ya formar una familia ¿Con que propósito?

-Si se aman ¿Por qué esperar?-simple respuesta, para una pregunta tan compleja. Cuidar de otro ser humano, implica dinero, tiempo y privaciones de tu vida. Aun siendo dios, no podía entender a los humanos. Unos era crueles y les gustaba ver el sufrimiento de otro ser vivo ¿Con que fin? Solo con placer y lo peor es que no son unos pocos, son la mayoría. La gente era egoísta, por eso están como están ¿Y qué podía hacer? Pues observar. Sentía impotencia y odio, quería matar a la plaga y construir una nueva sociedad.

-Por eso quería eliminarlos a todos-dijo bajito, nadie logró escucharlo pero Yoh pudo notar lo cabizbajo que estaba su hermano. Para animarlo, tomó a su hijo y se lo pasó a su hermano que quedó pasmado ante ese bebé que se acercaba alegre, babeante y balbuceante. Lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo contempló sin decir palabras.

Debía admitir que tener a su sobrino en brazos lo animaba y hacía que no destruir a esta horrenda raza valiera la pena. Hana debía crecer como una buena persona, con fuertes convicciones e ideales. Como rey chamán, él debía enseñarle a ser amable, justo, honrado y siempre ir con la verdad por delante.

-Espero que seas un buen chamán-el castaño menor podía ver con alegría aquella surreal escena, donde Dios podía sostener a su hijo y hablarle cariñosamente. Le pasó el infante a sus padres y desapareció del lugar sin decir palabras, re apareció en una montaña que poseía un árbol frondoso en la cima. Le gustaba ese lugar, porque le traía paz y serenidad.

Pronto en sus pies sintió como algo suave y peludo se le meneaba por las piernas. Vio hacia abajo y se encontró con otro felino pequeño que maullaba y ronroneaba. Debía admitir que los gatos eran su debilidad, por lo que lo tomó y se lo llevó hacia su trono. Hizo aparecer comida, agua y juguetes para los dos felinos. Con ellos su vida iba a ser menos aburrida.

Con el pasar del tiempo pudo ver como su sobrino y conocidos crecían y maduraban. Yoh y Anna se fueron de viaje, dejando a Hana al cuidado de una chica que vivía en la casa con ellos. Como buen tío que era lo iba a visitar a menudo, aunque el sobrino no parecía muy contento con sus visitas.

-Vienes a puro darme sermones-le alegaba el infante, propinándole golpes y patadas

-Eres igual de agresivo que tu madre-y el chico se enojaba aún más.

-No te necesito-

-Lo siento, soy el rey chamán y te daré un par de lecciones- debía admitir que adoraba molestarlo al igual que a su hermano. Al volver a su trono, su ejército de gatos lo venía a recibir. A lo largo de los años más y más felinos se fueron acercando a él y tuvo que adoptarlos (no tenía opción). Se acostaba en el suelo y podía sentir como esas miles de patitas esponjosas y suaves se posaban arriba de su cuerpo, maullando y ronroneándole. Los adoraba.

-No podría haber eliminado este planeta sabiendo que los hermosos gatos viven en el-esa conclusión había llegado. El mundo no valía la pena por las personas que estaban en el (salvo unas cuantas) si no por los preciosos animales, que sin pedir nada a cambio te entregaban todo su amor y más.

Y por su sobrino, claro que aunque no quería admitir, lo amaba. Jamás había tenido una familia que no le tuviera miedo o fuera por obligación. Recordaba poco o nada a su madre, sus esposas se casaron con él por conveniencia, por un contrato que estaba pre establecido, la gente a su alrededor le tenía miedo pero ¿Yoh y Hana? Ellos no lo odiaban, ni le tenían miedo. En más, al contrario. Podía saber, por medio de que podía leer mentes lo que verdaderamente pensaban. Yoh lo quería como un verdadero hermano y estaba feliz con su vida y Hana quería a su tío aunque le fiera la lata de los sermones.

-Pero es por tu bien, tonto-se reía y los gatos reaccionaban acercándose buscando afecto que por supuesto Hao les proporcionaba.

**FIN.**


End file.
